Kisah Cinta Sakura
by anak tomcat
Summary: cinta itu gak selamanya manis , terkadang cinta ada asamnya juga,seperti jeruk chapter 3 update :
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: romance **

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"ma,Sasuke udah mikir mateng mateng pokonya Sasuke nggak pake apapun," ucap Sasuke mantap sambil melempar kunci mobilnya ke meja

Mikoto hanya begong melihat ulah anaknya itu, tidak biasanya Sasuke kayak gini. Belakangan ini memang Sasuke terlihat semakin aneh. Awalnya nggak mau memakai handphone , semua gadgetnya dikembalikan ke Mikoto untuk disimpan. Dan sekarang kunci mobil. Mikoto hanya menggeleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Sasuke

"kamu kenapa sayang?kalau kamu gak naik mobil terus kamu mau ke sekolah naik apa? Kemarin kunci motor udah kamu kasih ke mamah sekarang mobil juga . ada apa sih dengan anak mamah ini?" Mikoto mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke

"…." Sasuke nggak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya , ia terdiam sambil mengunyah roti seolah nggak mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto . dadanya masih terasa sesak. Masih berkelebat di dalam benaknya tentang Ino

Flashback on

Saat itu Sasuke berniat memberikan kejutan kepada Ino yang sedang berada di café bersama teman temannya , Sasuke mengendap ngendap mendekati meja Ino ,tangan kanannya mengenggam setangkai setangkai bungga mawar kesukaan Ino . hatinya sangat bahagia membayangkan Ino dengan mata berbinar menerima kejutan darinya.

"Ino, lo gila yah!keren banget tas lo" ucap Anko sambil memegang tas Ino berwarna soft pink

"yaampun Ino. Gue baru nyadar ini tuh lv pink yang kita lihat waktu itu kan? Gila lo cepat banget dapetnya" seru Karin gak kalah hebohnya

"iyah dong! Ino gitu loh. Gue tuh kemarin di antara dua pilihan tau! Sumpah gue bingun mau milih LV monogram suede whisper atau LV mahina neo blue ciel" Ino mengangkat bahunya seraya tersenyum kecil

"namun akhirnya gue memilih LV monogram suede whisper fuchsia. Pinknya itu loh nggak tahan gue. Tau sendiri kan gimana gue gemesnya gue sama warna yang satu ini" jelas Ino panjang lebar

"beruntung banget sih lo Ino, gue mupeng banget sama lo,eh. Tapi lo dapet duit darimana? Jangan bilang dari nyokab lo, karena gue yakin lo masih di hukum pemangkasan uang jajan gara gara lo keborosan lo itu," Tanya Karin

"ah lo kayak nggak tau gue aja. Buat apa gue punya pacar tajir kalau gak dimanfaatin," Ino menjawab dengan cuek

"hah? Maksud lo Sasuke?"

Ino menjawab dengan semyum gak jelas

"gila Ino! Lo morotin Sasuke lagi nih ceritanya? Bukannya lo kemarin baru dibeliin tas gues yang harganya selangit?" mata Anko membulat mendengar penyataan sahabatnya itu

"ah, gue gak morotin Sasuke kok , Sasuke nya aja bego mau aja nurutin kemauan gue" jawab Ino santai

"eh,lo nggak pernah mikir kalau tiba tiba Sasuke bangkrut gara gara nurutin kemauan lo?" komentar Karin pedas

Ino hanya menganggkat bahu sambil menyeruput _lemonteanya _

"peduli amat , dia bangkrut gue cari yang baru. Masih ada Sai yang rela nungguin gue kalo gue putus sama Sasuke" Ino tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan rambutnya

Sasuke mematung. Mendengar obrolan Ino dan teman temannya. Tidak hanya telinganya yang panas. Tetapi hatinya juga ia mendengar ketawa cekikikan mereka yang membuat rahangnya mengeras. Ingin sekali ia melabrak Ino saat itu juga, namun Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, merendam emosi dalam dadanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan café.

Flashback off

Sasuke sedang terbaring didalam kamarnya sambil memandang foto dirinya yang tampak bahagia memeluk Ino. Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri kecantikan Ino yang membuatnya tergila gila dan sangat mencintai gadis kali ini , ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mempermainkannya tak terkecuali Ino

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan melepaskan Ino dan atribut mewahnya yang melekat pada lelah menyadari bahwa orang orang yang di sekitarnya terbukti hanya memanfaatkannya saja

Tiba tiba ia teringat pada Naruto. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sahabat yang telah ia lupakan sejak ia bergaul dengan anak anak konglomerat lainnya

Penampilan yang sederhana. Dan bergaul dengan Naruto yang nyata nyata memiliki status berbeda membuat teman teman Sasuke memojokan dirinya dengan sebutan 'konglomerat palsu '. Tak ayal hubungan dirinya dengan naruto semakin merenggang

'_Sas, kalau lo berpikir dengan semua kemewahan itu lo bisa mendapat kebahagiaan. Lo salah besar. Suatu saat lo sadar betapa kemewahan itu gak berarti sama kemewahan itu akan menikam lo dari belakang '_

Begitulah nasihat Naruto saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya mulai menarik diri darinya

Mendadak terlintas sebuah ide gila dalam pikirannya dan ia bertekad akan mewujudkannya

"mah, aku ingin pindah sekolah" ujar Sasuke tiba tiba, membuat kerutan halus di kening Mikoto semakin jelas

"jangan ngaco Sasuke" jawab Mikoto cepat

"serius mah, Sasuke pengen pindah ke sekolah Naruto" jelasnya

"sayang,kamu yakin?" Mikoto tidak yakin dengan usul anaknya

"seratus persen yakin mah" jawab Sasuke, yakin lalu meninggalkan Mikoto masih heran dengan keputusannya

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya. Konoha high scholl . sekolah ini hampir sama mewahnya dengan sekolah Sasuke dulu. Bedanya adalah siswa di sekolah ini tidak hanya dari kalangan atas saja. Tetapi dari kalangan bawah yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga dan akademik . umum nya mereka dapat beasiswa dari sekolah. Tak heran setiap tahun konoha high scholl dapat penghargaan

"he!" sapa Naruto yang tiba tiba berada di samping Sasuke

"ah, lo ngagetin aja lo"

"hehehe,sori bro habis gue udah nungguin daritadi, tapi lo belum nonggol juga, jadinya gue tinggal ke kantin dulu eh ternyata lo udah dating. Pake acara celingukan segala kayak ayam ayan" goda Naruto sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya

"wehh,lo tuh yah nggak berubah, dari dulu tetep aja jago ngelucu hahahha"Sasuke tertawa lebar merasa berhasil menandingin lucuan sahabatnya. Lalu mereka berdua beriringan menuju kelas

"tumben, lo telat Sas" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke

"iya, tadi kelamaan nungguin angkot, ngetemnya lama banget," ujar Sasuke sambil melihat lihat sekolah barunya. Mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandangi sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut

"tumben,supir lo mana?" Naruto tampak heran karena selama ini mengenal Sasuke,ia tahu persis kebiasaannya paling males naik angkot

Sasuke ikutan berhenti, lalu memandang Naruto sekilas "iya, angkot emangnya napa sih? Salah yah gue naik angkot?"

Saat Naruto hendak menjawab. Tiba tiba handphone Sasuke berbunyi dan ia segera mengeluarkannya dari kantong

"iyah,ma"

"iyah,udah

"bener, nih udah sama Naruto,"

"oke oke"

Sasuke menutup handphone dan memasukannya kembali ke kantong celananya. Sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke heran "lo dapat hp zaman bahuela itu darimana?"akhirnya perkataan itu pun keluar dari mulut Naruto

Sasuke memandang wajah sahabatnya yang penuh Tanya, lalu ia tergelak. Naruto semakin heran melihat Sasuke bertingkah aneh begitu "ntar aja gue certain" ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Naruto lalu setengah menyeretnya agar berjalan lebih cepat

Setelah itu Sasuke pun menceritakan permasalahannya kepada Naruto secara detail *?*

"jadi begitu ceritanya" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sasuke akhirnya Naruto paham mengapa Sasuke pindah sekolah, naik angkot, bahkan mengganti handphone butut segala

"terus, barang barang itu lu dapet darimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"gue suruh Haku untuk nyariin di pasar loak. Beruntung dapat semua" jawab Sasuke ringan disertai tawa bahagia

"heuu! Pantes lo lusuh banget kayak anak tukang bakso yang suka mangkal di depan gerbang kompleks. Orang orang juga nggak akan ngira lo tuh anaknya Fugaku uchiha emmh–" kalimat Naruto terputus lantaran mulutnya dibekap oleh Sasuke

"lo bisa nggak, gak usah nyebut nama bokap gue disini?"tatapan Sasuke tajam ke arah Naruto . sambil terus membekap mulut Naruto

"sekali lagi lo ngomong gitu. Gue jahit mulut lo" ancam Sasuke

"tega banget sih lo Sas. Iyah deh gue janji nggak ngomong soal gitu tekewer kewer deh Sasuke ganteng" Naruto merayu Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya, sok imut

"najis tau nggak gue lihat lo kayak gitu" jawab Sasuke lalu keduanya terbahak bahak

Mereka tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil berjalan. Naruto memang lucu, dan Sasuke memang gak pernah tahan jika Naruto sudah melucu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan , kini keduanya saling berkejaran di koridor sekolah. Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto sambil melempar bola bola kertas ke arahnya

Sasuke melempar bola kertas yang terakhir dan berukuran paling besar. Bola kertas itu melewati Naruto yang mengelak sambil menunduk. Lalu bola kertas itu melayang terus berputar putar menuju seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai panic, tapi dengan sigap gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu melengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dan bola kertas itu berhasil melewati kepala si cewek itu dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di lantai

Naruto bengong. Sasuke takjub melihat refleks bagus dari si gadis tangkas dia mengelak kemudian melirik sekilas kea rah kertas yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa apa . mendadak Sasuke teringat adengan slowmotion Keanu rave dalam flim the matrix.

Saat menyadari gadis itu, Naruto yang semula menunduk langsung berdiri tegap. Dia mengenali siapa gadis itu . Sasuke hendak mengikuti langkah gadis itu . berniat meminta maaf namun keburu ditahan oleh Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke agar menjauh

Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Naruto berlebihan tadi, seolah ketakutan melihat gadis itu "lo kenapa sih Naru? Kayaknya takut banget sama tuh cewek?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka duduk dibangku kelas.

"gue bukan taku. Tapi gue sungkan sama itu cewek" jawab Naruto

"emangnya siapa dia?" balas Sasuke

"lo nggak tau?" mata Naruto membulat tak percaya "serius lo nggak tau?"

Sasuke menggeleng "serius,mana gue tau! Orang gue baru masuk sekolah harii ini, so wajar gue nggak kenal sama tuh cewek" jawab Sasuke pedas

"lo pernah baca Koran yang beritanya tentang salah seorang siswa di sekolah lama lo masuk kantor polisi dengan wajah babak belur karena menggoda seorang cewek?" Tanya Naruto menggebu

Sasuke makin gemas dengan ulah Naruto, bukannya menjawab. Justru menanyakan hal lain "itu sih gue nggak perlu baca Koran segala. Satu sekolahan gue juga udah tau" jawab Sasuke emosi

"oke,lo tau siapa cewek yang di goda?" Naruto nggak mau kalah

Sasuke makin gemes . dipitingnya kepala Naruto

sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan meminta ampun

"lo jawab aja deh cewek itu S –i-A-P-A" ucapnya tegas

"lo jahat banget sih?sakit tau kepala gue! Cewek itu Haruno Sakura . sahabat baiknya Hinata Hyuga yang cantik dan anggun itu" jawab Naruto yang mengelus lehernya dan merapihkan rambut kuning jabriknya sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengucap nama Hinata mendadak pipinya memerah dan dia menjadi salah tingkah

.

.

Sasuke membayangkan kejadian siang tadi di sekolah " Sakura haruno" Sasuke bergumam lirih

'kenapa gue jadi keinget dia terus? Enggak ini gak boleh terjadi. Gue nggak bakalan semudah itu jatuh cinta? What? Jatuh cinta? ' pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi memori Sasuke ' gue belum siap pacaran lagi ' batinnya

"hei bengong aja lo! Ikut mikirin kenaikan bahan bakar yah lo " Naruto tiba tiba muncul dan membuyarkan lamunan seorang Sasuke

"eh naru, kebetulan lo ada disini, gue mau nanya sesuatu tentang tadi siang" Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut "tentang Sakura" tegas Sasuke

"ya ela… nasib gue sial amat punya sahabat bego bener" ujar Naruto yang kini menatap langit langit kamar "Sakura itu yang bikin teman teman lo kena bogem mentah"

"gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"makanya kalau ada berita itu jangan cuman di dengar sekilas tetapi dibaca, dilihat,direnungi" Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke

"yak an gue pikir berita itu gak , ccowok yang godain cewek adalah hal biasa, kan ujung ujung nya mungkin tuh cewek ngadu sama bapaknya, terus bapaknya nemuin cowok cowok yang ngegodain anaknya lalu menghajar mereka lalu lapor ke kantor polisi" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar

"ye! Ini sih ceritanya lain inget kan yang gue bilang anak tukang bakso yang suka mangkal di depan gerbang kompleks itu?yang gue certain tadi? Nah anaknya itu adalah Sakura" Naruto memasang wajah serius

"so? Apa hubungannya tukang bakso bapaknya Sakura dengan cerita awal tadi," Sasuke masih tidak mengerti

"makanya, kalau gue lagi ngomong jangan main pepet dulu" ucap Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke

"jadi gini ceritanya, waktu itu Sakura dengan bapaknya lagi mangkal di depan kompleks, Hinata datang nyamperin Sakura . karena mereka udah ada janjian belajar bareng,so. Sakura pulang duluan bareng Hinata, dengan jalan kaki tentunya. Nah di tengah perjalanan pulang lewatlah teman teman lo itu, mereka menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepannya Sakura dan Hinata. Satu per satu mereka turun dari mobil dan mulai godain Sakura dan Hinata, sialnya mereka tidak tau siapa cewek yang sedang dihadapi. Sakura itu Juara satu karate putri se provinsi"

Sasuke mengganguknggak mengerti mendengar cerita Naruto. Wajar saja Naruto terlihat kikuk jika bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun, di dalam hati Sasuke bukanlah tentang kehebatan Sakura menghajar teman teman cowoknya, melainkan saat Sakura menelangkan kepalanya ke kanan, menghindari bola kertasnya tadi siang. Saat itu mata emerland Sakura menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sasuke masih ingat debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu kala itu.

"lo pasti bisa bayangin kelanjutan ceritanya gimana kan?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. Jauh dari dasar hatinya, diam diam di mengagumi si pemiilikmata emerland dan cantik itu. Sakura haruno

**~tbc!~ **

**Horeeee akhirnya selesai juga ^,^d**

**Seharian ngetik :')**

**Alhamdulilah selesai juga. Review pliss ^^**

**Beri masukan **

**Kalau review nya dikit, aku gak akan lanjutin lagi , *ngambek nih ceritanya XD ***

**~salam pecinta kucing ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**`Genre: romance **

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Dia pusing nyariin Naruto yang nggak ketemu temu , akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminjam buku fisika sebagai paduan untuk mengejakan pr- nya.

Sasuke menelusuri rak rak buku yang berjejer rapih. Perpustakaan lumayan sepi hari itu, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang duduk sambil terpekur membaca buku . suasana disini benar benar sunyi. Kalau ada yang berisik sedikit saja,pasti langsung di lempar kertas sama Kabuto , petugas perpustakaan. Jelas jelas terdapat tulisan DILARANG BERISIK yang tertempel di tembok, namun sepertinya , hari ini Sasuke benar benar ingin nyari rebut sama si bapak berkacamata tebal itu

Dukk!

Beberapa buku tercecer di lantai,menimbulkan bunyi yang menggangu , hingga beberapa siswa yang berada disana. Sontak menoleh kea rah Sasuke tak terkecuali Kabuto .sambil menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya , beliau memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah, kemudian dengan tergesa gesa merapihkan kembali buku buku itu pada tempatnya semula. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menelusuri judul – judul buku yang tertera . sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku fisika yang dia inginkan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menarik buku tersebut. Namun di saat bersamaan seorang cewek dari arah berlawanan sedang menarik buku yang sama .keduanya saling menatap sambil mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Cewek berambut merah muda melepaskan buku itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpukau oleh senyumannya.

Saat sadar, Sasuke segera berlari kecil hendak menyusul Sakura , tapi nasib berkata lain Sasuke jatuh tersandung lantai tidak rata. Bunyi gedebuk keras kembali membahana seisi ruangan

"kalau sudah selesai mencari kodoknya, segera keluar dari ruangan ini!" bentak Kabuto tegas.

Sasuke menciut, dia mengambil buku yang terecer, dengan merangkak seperti kodok. Saat hendak berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya. Sasuke menatap wajah cewek itu, pipinya memerah seketika.

Sasuke hendak menerima uluran tangan itu, tanganya mengembang di udara, " kalau nggak jadi minjem buku, biar saya yang minjam" ucap Sakura pelan sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sasuke, dia tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang meringgis memegangi lututnya

"Sakura Haruno, kamu berhasil mempermalukan ku, tapi kuakui, kamu benar benar cantik" ucap Sasuke lirih

.

.

.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Lalu segera berlari mendekat, mengagetkan sahabatnya "hai my bro!"

Sasuke tampak kaget, dia terus mengusap lututnya yang sepertinya lecet. "dari mana aja lo?" tanyanya

"gue dari…" Naruto Nampak malu mengucapkannya

"udah deh gak usah belagak kecentilan gitu. Jawab aja kenapa sih?" Sasuke kesal

"gue dari tempat Hinata tadi gue janjian belajar fisika bareng. Si Hinata kan juara olimpiade fisika, bro." jawab Naruto riang.

"heumm pantas gue cari ke mana mana nggak ketemu. Dan pantes jug ague ketemu Sakura di perpus, ternyata sahabatnya lagi disabotase sama lo!"

Naruo tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi kemudian dia memperhatikan dahi Sasuke yang memerah "lo kenapa,Bro?"

"Biasa, acrobat!" jawab Sasuke singkat, sengaja ia tidak menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu pada Naruto, ia yakin Naruto akan menertawainya tujuh hari berturut – turut

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan kening berkerut. Naruto merasa ada yang di sembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang kini keduanya berjajar, sengaja mereka melewati lapangan basket yang tampak satu – dua orang yang melakukan three point,

"cerita dong, Sas" rengek Naruto. Merasa gak punya pilihan lain. Terpaksa Sasuke menceritakan kejadian tadi dengan setengah hati. Seperti dugaannya Naruto tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"salah lo sih, Sas! Coba kalau lo gak berpenampilan kayak gini. Gak lusuh, gak pake kacamata butut, handphone butut , pasti Sakura mau nolongin lo. kalau aja dia tau siapa lo sebenarnya dengan senang hati dia akan bantu lo berdiri," ujar Naruto sambil cekikikan.

"ya belum tentu juga Sakura kayak gitu, mungkin dia memang gak suka kali bersentuhan dengan cowok. Makanya dia nggak mau megang tangan gue," elak Sasuke.

"hahaha, tapi mungkin lo bener, Sakura emang nggak kayak gitu. Gue denger dari Hinata, Sakura memang nggak pernah dekat sama cowok. Dulu pernah si Gaara. Kakak tinggkat kita yang keren abis, yang selalu membawa jaguarnya ke sekolah nge deketin Sakura, tapi ditolak sama Sakura . sedikit pun Sakura nggak bergeming sama tuh cowok, walaupun dikasih seribu bungga mawar, dikasih kado ultah berlian, semua ditolak Sakura mentah mentah. bayangin aja kalo dia nerima berlian itu, mungkin bapaknya Sakura nggak mesti jualan bakso terus kali yah" cerita Naruto diakhiri dengan tertawa panjang.

Sasuke hanya bengong mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu. Tiba – tiba perasaan yakin begitu kuat muncul di hatinya. Cewek ini pasti sangat berbeda disbanding cewek – cewek yang selama ini ia kenal.

Saat bengong inilah tanpa sadar sebuah bola basket menyapa *?* kepalanya Sasuke dengan keras. Spontan Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang, beruntung , Naruto dengan sigap menopang badannya hingga tak sampai jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke berbalik lalu diambilnya bola basket itu dengan kesal "siapa sih yang melempar bola sembarangan? Dikira kepala gue ring basket apa?" teriak Sasuke kesal

"sorry, gue yang melempar bolanya. Nggak sengaja" suara lembut itu terdengar sangat merdur sehingga Sasuke menoleh dan seketika ia mengurungkan niat nya untuk marah. Sakura Haruno kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Sakura sedikit berjijit menyentuh kening Sasuke yang memar. Nyeri itu seketika lenyap berganti dengan getaran lembut dihatinya ketika jari Sakura menyentuh kulitnya

"sakit,yah? Maaf aku benar benar nggak sengaja" ucapnya tulus. Sasuke bengong menatap keindahan sosok yang berwarna emerald dengan pipnya yang sedikit chubby . 'menggemaskan' batin Sasuke.

" kamu marah?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke hingga dia tersadar.

"eh, nggak, nggak papa kok, emm gak sakit, sumpah nggak sakit." Sasuke meringgis, sedangkan Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "gimana kalo kita ke UKS aja? Sepertinya memarnya agak parah." Entah hipnotis apa yang Sakura berikan hingga Sasuke hanya mengganguk pasrah.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sakura "kalah lagi bro! hahaha," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

"gue kalah seumur hidup juga nggak apa" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Sakura. Sasuke memberikan bola itu pada Naruto lalu berjalan sejajari langkah Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ruang UKS, Dirinya sibuk memerhatikan Sakura yang bergerak mengambil kapas dan beberapa obat. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat kondisinya saat ini. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sengsara pembawa nikmat, pikirnya.

Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Dia nggak duduk di kursi. Karena pasti nggak bisa menjangkau kepalanya Sasuke. Berdiri saja tingginya hampir sama dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk

Perlahan Sakura mengompres memar di kening Sasuke dan membersihkan sedikit luka lecet dikepala Sasuke. "selesai." Ujar Sakura setelahnya

Sasuke terus menatap wajah imut Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tenang menatap wajah cantik itu. Mendadak dia ingin berlama- lama diobati Sakura. Bahkan dia berharap lukanya semakin melebar.

Merasa terus diperhatikan ,Sakura menatap Sasuke

"ada yang salah sama aku?" Sakura menelangkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Persis seperti ketika dia mengelak dari lemparan bola kertas itu

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak menjawab

"hello! Sasuke?" ucap Sakura

Sasuke kaget ketika namanya disebut "kok lo tau nama gue?"

Sakura melirik kea rah dada kiri Sasuke, "tuh" jawabnya "di name tag kamu jelas tertulis Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sakura sambil senyum tipis

Sasuke mengangguk – angguk,mengakui kebodohannya.

"oke, sudah selesai. Aku mau kembali ke udah bunyi dari tadi. Dan sepertinya nggak diizinkan masuk sama Kakashi – sensei" ucap Sakura lebih ke dirinya sendiri

"ya udah kalau udah tau begitu, mendingan nemenin gue aja disini." Ucap Sasuke tenang masih menatap Sakura

Sakura menatap balik Sasuke. "nemenin kamu?" Sakura terdiam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"boleh deh, tapi ada syaratnya"

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke polos

"perdetiknya 500 rupiah, murah kan?" ujar Sakura sambil memasang senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke bengong mendengar ucapannya Sakura. Lalu tiba tiba Sasuke seperti orang tolol menghitung dengan jarinya. Sakura melirik Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Melihat Sakura tertawa Sasuke berhenti menghitung. Entah kenapa dia terpesona pada setiap hal yang ada sama cewek di hadapannya ini. Semuanya Sasuke suka.

"ternyata bener yah kata temen temen tentang kamu, udah cupu, culun, ternyata bego juga," Sakura tertawa lebar.

"kebanyakan berteman sama Naruto sih kamu," lanjut Sakura

Sasuke hanya menjawab sembari tersenyum. "gimana pun, Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya," jawabnya lugas

"iyah,iya aku tau. Naruto memang baik, walaupun punya tampang rada sableng tapi Hinata jatuh cinta sama dia. Naruto paling bisa membuat Hinata tertawa dan pinter bergaul sama siapa saja," Sakura tersenyum

"kok lo kayak kenal banget sama Naruto ya, padahal dia paling takut sama lo," Tanya Sasuke

"oya? Naruto mungkin masih rada takut lihat kebringasan aku waktu itu. Trus pernah juga aku ngancem dia kalau sampai berani nyakitin Hinata bakal kupatahin tangannya, HEHEHE" jawab Sakura disusul tawa dari keduanya

"kenapa sih kamu kok ngomongnya 'aku – kamu' jadi ikutan kan akunya. Eh, maksud gue, guenya," ujar Sasuke lugu membuat Sakura kembali tertawa

Bagi Sakura, ini baru pertama kalinya ngobrol dengan seorang cowok yang sangat culun. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura mengangumi postur tubuh Sasuke yang ideal, bagi cewek yang doyan olahraga Sakura bisa lihat bahwa Sasuke peduli terhadap kebugaran tubuhnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Sakura terus memerhatikan Sasuke, dia merasa ada yang tersembunyi dari tampang cowok culun ini.

"hei Sakura ! kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku, malah bengong?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"ah nggak, aku nggak bengong. Aku lebih suka aja ngomong ' aku – kamu' terdengar lebih sopan aja," jawab Sakura enteng.

"Saku, lo tau nggak Naruto sama Hinata udah jadian belum yah?"

"heeumm. Kayaknya belum." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"wah, itu anak kelewatan. Ngomong – ngomong udah berapa lama sih Naruto dan Hinata deket?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"udah dari kelas satu. Pas mereka dipasangin jadi ibu RT dan pak RT waktu MOS," jawab Sakura lagi

"wah berarti udah satu tahun lebih dong. Gila kali tuh Naruto masa selama ini nggak ngomong – ngomong juga," jawab Sasuke

"sebenarnya Naruto nggak perlu ngomong juga Hinata sudah bisa ngertiin perasaan Naruto kok," jelas Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis

Sasuke garuk – garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. "tapi. Bagaimana bisa ngerti kalau nggak diomongin?" ujar Sasuke penuh Tanya

Tak lama mereka mengobrol, bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. "oke, aku mau masuk sudah ngobrol banyak tadi," ucap Sakura sopan

"ya sama – sama . kalau nggak ada kamu kayaknya aku bakalan bosen setengah mati di sini" jawab Sasuke

"bosen aja kali, Sas, nggak sampe mati." Sakura melihat jam tanganya lalu tampak berfikir sejenak

"oya. Ngomong ngomong kamu punya utang sama aku," Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya "utang apaan?"

"lupa yah? 1.350.000," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"haduh banyak banget? Emang utang apaan sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"utang persekian detik nemenin kamu," ujar Sakura lalu beranjak pergi

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Lalu keluar menyusul Sakura

"hei, Sakura!" Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"aku nggak mesti bayar pake uang kan? Aku nggak punya uang sebanyak itu," teriak Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum, menatap Sasuke dari jauh "pokonya kamu harus bayar. Nggak mesti pake uang. Yang penting kamu harus berusaha membayarnya." Jawab Sakura lalu berlari menuju kelasnya

~ **TBC~**

**Hufft akhirnya chapter 2 nya selesai ~,~ kependekan yah T^T **

**oh yah kayaknya nanti chapter 3 nya bakal lama deh update nya**

**Soalnya kakak aku yang dari pesantren pulang -,-"**

**Kalau ada dia aku jadi jarang memainkan laptop . dan laptop di kuasai sama dia T.T *curcol ***

**Dan mungkin 2/ 3 minggu kemudian aku bisa update fict chapter nya ^^"**

**Bisa menunggu kan ._.**

**Makasih buat **: **JustReader** , **Dijah-hime , Kurousa Hime **

**Balasan review **

**JustReader : makasih sudah kasih masukan n_n**

**Dan ini sudah update lagi, makasih yah udah nyemangati :')**

**Dan yang punya akun fanfict, sudah aku bales di inbox n_n**

**Review lagi yah**

**Salam pecinta meong :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**`Genre: romance (maybe )**

**Paring: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari libur, daripada nggak ada kerjaan di rumah, Sasuke mampir ke rumahnya Naruto kebetulan sahabatnya itu sedang ada dirumah.

"Teme ,makan bakso aja yuk di depan." Ajak Naruto

"yang jualan bapaknya Sakura itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"iya, yang gue certain waktu itu." Jawab Naruto singkat

"ogah ah! Lo nggak lihat penampilan gue hari ini? Ntar ketemu Sakura bakal ada masalah ," tolak Sasuke

Naruto memerhatikan temannya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "salah lo sendiri sih, ngapain ke rumah gue aja kayak mau kondangan gitu?"

"yee! Siapa yang mau kondangan . baju gue ya kayak gini mau gimana lagi,"Sasuke membela diri

"kelewat keren tau gaya lo ! sebagai anak cupu dan bego. Nggak pantes banget penampilan lo hari ini," komentar Naruto.

"wajar kali Dobe . baju gue kan nggak semuanya lusuh kayak baju sekolah gue. Jadi gimana dong? Jadi nggak nih makan bakso nya ? gue juga lagi pengen nih . jarang jarang gue makan di pinggir jalan," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengetuk ngetukan jari ke kepalanya sendiri. "lo ganti pake baju gue aja deh."

Lalu. Keduanya beranjak ke kamar Naruto. Setelah memilih yang pas di badan Sasuke yang posturnya lebih tinggi dibanding Naruto , keduanya meluncur ke warung bakso milik ayah nya Sakura.

"emang dasarnya lo udah keren, pakai baju apa aja tetep aja kelihatan keren" Naruto tiba tiba nyeletuk yang dibalas dengan toyoran dari Sasuke.

"ah! Percuma juga gue nyari baju terburuk. Apa pun yang lo pakai tu pasti keren, pake nggak kacamata butut itu pula, jelas aja lo terlihat keren," protes Naruto

**( ~^.^)~ ~(^.^~ ) **

Sakura sedang sibuk mencuci piring ketika Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan, lalu keduanya memesan bakso. Dari tadi mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan indah *?* dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bakso ke mulutnya.

"jangan lebar – lebar bengong nya Sas! Bakso aja sampe bisa masuk ke mulut lo , udah deh makan dulu baksonya. Nanti lagi lihatin Sakura nya!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh kearah mereka . Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke mangkuk yang di depannya. Dan sok sibuk memakan bakso nya.

"nambah tuh baksonya, biar gendut" Hinata tiba tiba datang mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Kali ini Naruto yang tak mampu berpaling. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu hal untuk membalas Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Hinata, lalu keduanya berbincang sebentar dan meninggalkan warung bakso, hati Naruto serasa ditusuk saat Sasuke mengandeng tangan Hinata mesra.

Naruto langsung menyusul keduanya. Sakura yang melihat teman temannya tiba – tiba pergi begitu saja ikut penasaran mengenai apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama Hinata Naruto mengendap – ngendap ngintip mereka di balik semak belukar yang lumayan tinggi. Berusaha mendengarkan perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tapi sayangnya ia hanya mendengar sayup sayup dan hanya bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, kembali jantung Naruto seakan hendak meledak

Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya, lalu beranjak mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata,Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Dan beranjak menjauhi Hinata yang terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba datang.

Dibawah sebuah tiang. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke belakang. Napasnya memburu penuh amarah. "lo habis ngomong apaan sama Hinata? Tega ya lo, Sas! Ngapain lo deketin Hinata ?" Naruto berkata kasar.

"emang kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pura pura bego

"lo kan tau gue suka sama Hinata!" jawab Naruto sambil memelankan suaranya.

Sasuke menahan senyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu "terus? Lo kan nggak ada hubungan apa apa sama Hinata. Nggak salah dong gue deketin dia!" balas Sasuke

Naruto makin sewo,"gini yah lo sama gue ! lo tega banget sih sama gue, Sas!"

"gue jahat kenapa? Bukti udah di depan mata gue. Lo nggak ada hubungan apa apa sama Hinata. Lo juga palingan cuman suka – suka doang sama dia bukannya suka beneran. Kalau lo suka beneran ngapain lo sampe sekarang lo nggak pernah jadian sama Hinata? Jadi bukan salah gue dong kalau gue berminat deketin Hinata . dia bukan punya siapa – siapa"

Amarah Naruto sudah sampai ke ubun – ubun "LO DENGER YAH SASUKE UCHIHA! GUE NGGAK CUMAN SUKA- SUKA AJA SAMA HINATA. GUE CINTA SAMA HINATA! " bentak Naruto

Sasuke sangat kaget melihat emosi Naruto yang meledak . selama mereka berteman, baru kali ini Naruto semarah itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam sahabatnya. Lalu tersenyum. Kemudian ketawa ngakak "nah nata kamu dengar sendiri kan? Naruto cinta sama kamu," ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berda dibelakang Naruto .

Naruto bengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Dia nggak berani menoleh ke belakang. Dia nggak salah dengarkan kalau tadi Sasuke manggil nata! Hinata maksudnya. Kalau benar Hinata yang di maksud Sasuke . rasanya badan Naruto langsung beku saat itu juga.

"eh, kenapa lo jadi patung kayak gitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "tuh Hinata di belakang lo. kenapa lo teriak- teriak ke gue . lo kan bisa langsung ngomong ke dia," tambah Sasuke masih dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata berada di belakang Naruto hanya tersenyum dan blushing. Sakura yang berada di samping Hinata malah hanya tertawa geli. Sasuke puas melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah jadi merah. Semerah tomat buah kesukaanya . sebenarnya Sasuke kasihan juga melihat Naruto seperti itu, tapi kalau nggak di giniin kapan Naruto bakalan ngomong isi hati nya ke Hinata.

"Sakura! Kita pergi yuk. Kayaknya Naruto mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting sama Hinata," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto."kamu nggak mau ngomong? Kalau nggak aku pulang deh," jawab Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar Hinata ingin pulang. Langsung berbalik "jang –" kata kata Naruto terhenti. Kini Hinata tepat berada di hadapannya, mata mereka bertemu.

"jangan apa?" Tanya Hinata lembut

Naruto makin bingung benar- benar gugup. Beberapa kali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Biasanya dia orangnya ceplas- ceplos tapi kenapa kalau ngomong hal ini susahnya minta ampun. Seperti mulutnya dikasih lem perekat dan lidahnya kelu.

"Naruto?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "kalau kamu diam terus, aku pulang beneran nih." Ancam Hinata lembut.

Naruto masih saja diam, Hinata menghela napas panjang lalu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhalang oleh tangan dingin yang sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat sekali. Hinata melirik sekilas. Lalu melirik ke pemilik tangan itu.

"jangan pergi, please sebentar saja," ucap Naruto

"Hinata I LOVE YOU," lanjutnya

Hinata tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan langsung memeluknya erat "aku juga mencintai naruto- kun." Jawabnya tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Bagaikan sebuah balok es besar di dada Naruto meleleh seketika, dan diganti oleh bunga – bunga bermekaran di hatinya. Naruto merasa inilah hari yang memebahagiakan untuknya. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata lebih erat dan mencium rambutnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, tampak dua sosok di kejauhan sedang tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka . siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuSaku

.

.

**( ~^.^)~~(^.^~ )**

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak yang ada di taman itu. Mereka masih tersenyum geli mengingat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"ah! Akhirnya mereka jadian juga," Sakura menghela napas lega

Sasuke tersenyum. "terus kamu kapan jadiannya?" Tanya Sasuke spontan

Sakura menoleh kea rah Sasuke dan tampak keningnya mengkerut "maksudnya?"

"ya, kapan kamu kayak Naruto dan Hinata . jadian gitu" jelas Sasuke

"o itu, nanti kalau ada yang suka sama aku,"jawab Sakura sangat singkat,padat dan tidak jelas *?*

Sasuke berhenti berhenti berjalan. "bukannya banyak yang suka sama kamu, Sakura?"

"oya? Siapa?"

"loh , kata Naruto , si Gaara dulu pernah ngejar ngejar kamu," sambung Sasuke

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Sasuke. "apa orang kayak gitu bisa dibilang mau sama aku? Itu namanya nafsu. Bukan cinta" ujar Sakura

"maksud kamu?" Sasuke heran . nggak ngerti dengan ucapan Sakura

"iya! Psikopat. Gue nggak suka banget cowok kayak gitu. Kayak nggak ada harga diri aja ngejar – ngejar cewek sampai segitunya. Udah jelas – jelas ditolak masiiiiiih aja ngejar gue,"jawab Sakura gemas mengingat kelakuan Gaara

"tapi, namanya juga usaha, Sakura!"

"iya usaha yang nggak pantes banget dihargai. Dia pikir melihat semua kekayaannya lantas begitu saja aku mau sama dia? Nggak, sama sekali nggak. Penilaian dia terhadapku terlalu rendah . makanya aku nggak suka," jelas Sakura lagi

Sasuke makin heran. "rendah gimana maksudnya. Sakura!?"

"iya, dia nunjukin semua harta bendanya yang nggak penting banget itu. Emangnya semua cewek bakalan mempan sama kemewahan itu. Cewek lainnya mungkin iyah. Tapi aku nggak! Aku lebih menghargai cowok yang benar- benar berusaha sendiri. Yang nggak bergantung pada orangtuanya. Yang dibanggainnya itu kan milik orang tua. Bukan milik dia. Coba kalau dia disuruh berusaha dapetin itu sendiri, aku yakin dia nggak biisa."

"oh.. gitu yah? Tapi ya… gimana namanya juga orang kaya, semua akan gampang dia dapetin tanpa harus berusaha . untuk apa duit dari orangtuanya yang melimpah kalau dianggurin begitu aja, sayang, kan ," Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng . lalu menatap lurus kedepan. "memang, tapi harusnya dia juga mikir , kekayaan itu nggak ada yang kekal, orangtuanya nggak akan selamanya kayak. Gimana tiba – tiba mereka jatuh miskin atau nggak punya apa- apa lagi. Apa bisa mereka bertahan? Kalau kita nggak belajar berusaha dari sekarang gimana nasib kita kedepan ? mau terus- terus bergantung sama orangtua? Kalau ! aku nggak mau nyusahin mereka. Walaupun orantuaku konglomerat aku akan tetap berusaha untuk belajar nyari duit sendiri. Bahkan suatu saat nanti aku berharap bisa membiayai mereka," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke makin terpesona dengan Sakura, dengan kepribadiannya, tentang pemikirannya. Sasuke nggak pernah sekalipun berpikir sehebat itu. Mendadak dia membayangkan jika yang diceritakan Sakura menimpanya kelak. Ahhh cewek berambut soft pink ini benar benar berbeda .

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "kamu memang berbada ya, Sakura!" ujarnya tiba – tiba sambil menundukan kepalanya memandangi kakinya *?*

Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung melihat kea rah Sasuke."berbeda? haha. Ada – ada aja kamu, Sas! Berbeda apanya?"

"iyah cara kamu, pola pikir kamu, semuanya kamu sangat berbeda dari cewek kebanyakan yang aku kenal," jawab Sasuke.

"emang udah berapa banyak kamu kenal sama cewek? Pasti baru satu dua, kan? Banyak kok cewek yang berpikiran kayak aku gini," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke malah ikutan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura salah kalau mengatakan Sasuke baru betemu cewek satu dua. Padahal selama ini udah nggak bisa kehitung berapa mantan – mantan Sasuke. Berapa banyak cewek – cewek yang deketin dia, tapi nggak ada yng seperti sekali nggak ada . Sakura Haruno benar- benar berbeda. Sasuke yakin itu.

"eh Sasuke tadi kamu belum bayar uang bakso nya! " Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke

Sasuke bingung. Bengong sebentar. Bukan karena dia nggak punya uang untuk bayar bakso itu. Masalahnya sekarang dia lagi nggak punya uang sepeser pun di kantongnya , karena dia pake baju Naruto. Dan dompetnya tadi jauga ditinggalin di kamar Naruto.

"jangan bilang mau ngutang lagi," ujar Sakura dangan nada menggoda. "utang kamu yang waktu itu aja belom dibayar," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke makin bengong. 'Inget aja utang nih cewek' pikirnya. "eh sakura, kamu belum mau pulang kan. Aku balik ke tempat Naruto dulu ngambil dompet, gimana kamu ikut aku aja yuk, sekalian mengawal aku" godanya dengar mimik wajah dibuat melucu.

.

.

_**( ~^.^)~~(^.^~)**_

_**Dirumah Naruto.**_

"eh kalian dari mana aja? " Tanya Naruto ketika melihat SasuSaku di teras rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum nggak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto . dia langsung masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya Naruto. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dengan membawa selembar kertas uang.

"ini uang untuk bayar baksonya," Sasuke menyrerahkan uang pada Sakura. "tapi aku belum bisa bayar hutangku yang waktu itu. Aku belum punya uang sendiri untuk bayarnya," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi Hinata dan Naruto bingung mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan menggeleng tak mengerti.

_**TBC**_

_**Ada yang masih ingat dengan fict ini ._.**_

_**Maaf yah saya update nya telat T,T . soalnya tiba tiba alur ceritanya hilang di otak aku. Jadi aku ingat ingat dulu dan ditambah saya lagi sibuk sekolah ~,~" **_

_**Kalau untuk chapter depan. Aku nggak janji bisa update cepat ._.**_

_**Ekhm, makasih yang sudah nge review fict aku :') . apakah di chapter ini makin baik penulisannya ?atau makin parah ?**_

_**Oh yah. Numpang promosi . add fb aku dong namanya nabila yasmin . langsung aku konfrimasi ;D**_

_**Review please =)**_

_**~ salam dari : pecinta meong :3 ~**_


End file.
